Girl Meets Brave New World
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: Freshmen year is coming to a close and that's when a ton of bullshit happens, a Instagram page is harassing the students oh the high school, Lucas finds out something about himself that makes him wanna run away, and Farkle is in distress as Smakle is put in critical condition after a subway crash, and Zay went back to Texas for some reason, how can Riley fix this?
1. Chapter 1

**Riley's POV**

I awaken from my slumped state sleeping halfway off my bed, I hear my music on Pandora radio's alarm clock feature blaring in my left ear, as I had left my phone under my pillow. I hastily turn off the noise of whatever songs were playing. I open my phone to see that I had gotten DM on Instagram from my schools fake drama account, Haters At Abigail Addams High School. I hate these, ever since that damned account went up everyone at school hates each other, an anonymous student created it to cause drama. And do you believe it worked?

I read the text message and had read "How the fuck do you even have friends, you're such a dizzy little pris." This isn't the first one I have gotten, and may not be the last.

 **At school 1 hour later Lucas's POV**

I walk into Mr. Matthews's classroom and sit in my usual spot, a kid leans over to me, "Hey Lucas." He whispers, "What's up?" I ask, "Did you know we are getting a new student." He said. In fact I did not know that, well I never know these things, I kinda stopped caring about this kind of stuff when Zay went to a military academy. Farkle walks in and doesn't sit were he usually does, in fact right to my left, "Hey did you know we are getting a new student." I ask, trying to spread the news, "No." He says, as he pulled his shirt sleeve down.

 **Farkle's POV**

As Lucas is trying to talk to me about some stuff about a new kid at school, I'm trying to hide that have accidentally cut myself with a kitchen knife, when my mother was trying to teach me to cook, the reason I'm doing this is because ever since Zay nearly got hit by a car and attacked the driver of said Chevy Impala, and went to the hospital for a couple of days, Lucas has gotten a lot more sensitive about these things.

 **Nobody's POV**

As the classroom filled with students, Mr. Matthews wrote the objective on the board, French Revolution, the room was filled with the loud noises of voice of 16 to 17 year olds. "Okay everybody, can anyone tell me what's on this blackboard." Mr. Matthews asked the class, "Words." a kid in the back said, a few sinkers followed, an average day in school. "No." Mr Matthews said discouraging the idiot. Suddenly the door opened. In walked a boy, the same age as all the other students in there. He was a Caucasian kid with blonde hair on the top of his head, his bangs were spiked up and swept to the right. He was six feet tall exactly and had a somewhat muscular build, almost that of a track runner, or a baseball player. He had bright crystal blue eyes and a few freckles at the sides of his nose.

"Yes, what do you need?" Mr. Matthews asked the boy. The blonde just looked around, all of the other students were starring at him, he handed Mr. Matthews a slip of paper. The older man read it carefully. He leaned over to the boy.

"Just sit over there okay, today's lesson is starting." Mr. Matthews directed the kid to sit at a seat behind Farkle. He did what he was told and walked over to the empty desk. As he walked over the students starred at him, he didn't know what to think of this. As he seated himself Mr. Matthews continued the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucas's POV**

I'll be the the first one to admit that I'm the guy with the most gay rumors, thanks mostly to the Instagram account, but I'm not gay, I can just act like it sometimes. But I can't stop starring at the new kid, I can't help it... he's just sitting there, not really paying attention to anything but a Justice League notebook sitting on his lap. Maybe he's copying what Mr. Matthews is putting up on the bored, maybe he's doodling or writing... or just mindlessly dragging a Ticonderoga pencil across the college ruled paper. Every now and then he would run a hand through his dirty blonde hair, messing it up only so slightly, but then fix it the next time he combs it with his fingers. I think I'm not the only one starring, but I don't care, it's not like I care if a few girls find him attractive in the slightest bit. He turned around once, I think, maybe he caught me looking, so I quickly looked at my lap, slouched in my chair, and tapped the top of my pen on the edge of the desk, while looking around the room a few times. I don't think he noticed, because he immediately went back to messing in his book.

Once class was over I ran to Riley who was trying to convince the teacher, her dad, to let her go to a party.

"Riley, do you know the new guy yet?" I ask, a simple question, hopefully she doesn't give a straight answer, because knowing her she will force me to talk to him.

"Not yet, you?" Riley said, picking her new backpack up off her dad's desk, I raise one eyebrow.

"No, that's kinda why I asked if you even know his name." I stated, Riley shrugged, then her face lit up light a Christmas tree.

"Let's go talk to him!" She said, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"I don't know Rile-" I start to say before she runs past me, and grabs the top handle of my backpack, unfortunately I chose to wear Converse today, because flatfooted shoes and a slick tile floor means Riley drags me over to the new kid who is still doodling away in his comic book notebook.

"Hi my name is Riley!" She announces to the blonde who was leaning on his desk, he looked up, his blue eyes seemed to reflect the sun coming through the blinds, and make them shine like diamonds. He gave a small smile.

"Hi Riley." He says, flashing a smirk.

"So what's your name?" Riley asked.

"Brandon." He says.

"Oh, there's like two other Brandon's so that's an easy name to remember." Riley said, Brandon snickered to this, giving a sarcastic yet sweet looking smile, with one eyebrow arched and the other straight flat over his eye.

"Well Riley is an easy one too, I guess." Riley said, Brandon just chuckled.

"You're kinda funny Riley." He said, she then in return just cheesed a big smile.

"Maya! Sorry Brandon, I haven't seen my bff all day." She said skipping to Maya.

"So, she's your girlfriend." He says to me. I stutter, my throat seemed to have a frog in it, I tried to speak, I couldn't, I just stopped functioning.

"No, well I mean, she kinda was, but we stayed friends." I quickly spilled. He gave me a weird look.

"I get it, you didn't want to ruin your friendship with her." He said.

"Oh my name's Lucas." I say.

"Hey Lucas." He said. The way said my name made my chest collapse, my heart skip a beat and my lungs try to find my breath again. He talks with a slight lisp, only so noticeable, and only on a few certain words, including my name.

"Hi, so do you know your classes yet." I ask, he bites his lip.

"Yeah, if I could find the darned schedule." He said, checking all of his pocket for his schedule.

 **Riley's POV**

I walk down the hall with Farkle to my left and Maya to his left.

"She isn't usually late, not like this." Farkle said, talking about how we are going to fourth hour and Smakle still hasn't shown up yet.

"Like she said she'd see me here today, she said she had a surprise for me." He continued, Maya opened her mouth to speak.

"Maybe her train was late." She said, I shrugged, but Farkle was still freaking out.

"She rarely takes the train, only when she's really late." Farkle said, then I ask, once we reach our lockers were Sara and Darby are talking about the news.

"Well what train does she take?" I ask.

"119" He says.

Then I see Darby and Sara look over at us with so much sorrow and sympathy in their eyes.

"Farkle?" Darby says.

"Yeah." He replies, turning to look at her.

"That train crash an hour ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody's POV**

Farkle stood in front of Darby and Sarah, speechless to what they told him. His dark blue eyes went slightly wet with tears. His mouth gaped open, as if he was trying to speak, but no words would come out. Maya placed one hand on his shoulder. He ignored this.

"Sarah, was it on the news." Maya asked the brunette. Sarah reached for her phone, she opened the Fox News app, and handed Riley the the phone, Riley held it in front of her and Maya. And read it aloud.

"This morning at 9:14 AM the eastbound train 119 crashed due to a break malfunction underneath the Walgreens on Green Hills avenue. No confirmed fatalities, but many high school students on-board from the school Abigail Adams High are known to have been evacuated and rushed to the hospital." Riley said, word for word what the first paragraph said.

".." Farkle tried to speak. He bit his bottom lip so hard that when he released his jaw a blood red tooth mark appeared on his light colored lip. He pushed back tears in his eyes, and clenched a fist, cracking his knuckles. Riley wrapped her arms around him, he ignored this too.

In Science class Farkle sat in the back of the room slouching in his chair, as the teacher blabbed on about something to do with the chemical makeup of the human body... He was unusually he wasn't paying attention in fact he was playing a video game on his phone. Back to Square one. He had his Donnie Barnes bennie on, some of his hair was peeking out the front and swept to the left. He had put on a dark red jacket and rolled up the sleeves. He stared at the seat that Smakle usually sat in.

 **Maya's POV**

I feel bad for Farkle, his girlfriend is in the hospital. I'm the one that said that no couple will last forever, and I think he remembers that. My phone buzzes in my pocket for upteenth time. I ignore it like I did the past three hundred times. I think I already know what it is, then I move slightly and then it doesn't buzz but ring. Everyone turns around in there seats.

"Ms. Hart do you need to take that?" Mr. Anderson asks, I feel nervous, I know what the phone call is, the hospital, with my results.

"May I have a minute?" I ask, He stares at me alongside the other students.

"Two minutes." He said.

I walk outside the class and shut the door, I cautiously take my ringing phone from my pocket, it really is the hospital. I bit my lip and put it to my ear and answer.

"Is this Maya Hart?" A lady asks, I gulp.

"Yes mamm." I say.

"Congratulations Ms. Hart, you are pregnant." She says, I bit my lip harder.

"How many weeks miss." I ask.

"One month." She says.

One month, that's when I... fuck.

One month, that's when I... oh god.

One month, that's when I had sex with my best friend's uncle, Josh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nobody's POV**

Maya walked back into the classroom, her eyes red with tears. She mindlessly played with her jacket zipper. She bit her lip, as she slowly strode to her desk. Everyone stared at her, some wondering why she was crying, others just starred. he sat in her chair and slouched, her phone was still in hand, when someone asked if she was alright, she threw her phone at the floor in front of her. She then collapsed on her desk, bundled her face up in her arms, and started to bawl her eyes out.

 **Lucas's POV**

I walked out of Science class, Riley ran over to me. "Lucas are you okay, you've been acting weird all day." She asked. her eyes were sympathetic, I turned away.

"Lucas." She said.

"What, shouldn't you be coddling Maya?" I ask.

"She won't talk to me." Riley said.

"Well that's unfortunate." I scorn.

"Lucas?"

I stare at her blankly, then I just walk passed her. I then see him, the damned reason for this. Brandon, the new kid. He was pressing himself to his locker, starring at his phone. I finally get to look over his whole body. Fuck. You're not gay Friar, snap outta this shit. I then take my fist and punch my own locker, giving a small dent in the side of it. He doesn't look, I then place my back to the wall and slide down, I want to cry, I want to throw a chair out of a window.

Riley walks over to him, and they start talking, his face lit up when he saw her. Perfect, the best love triangle ever, even better than me, Maya, and Riley. Maybe he doesn't like her, he's new so he'd be happy anyone talks to him. Awe fuck, what if he doesn't like her, but he's not, you're not gay shut up.

* * *

I sit in my room, I stare at the roof from laying on my back on the bed. Seven missed calls from Riley and Farkle, two unanswered texts from Maya.

"Great first day back Lucas, you start thinking like a fag over some blonde and are acting like it's the worst, you should be there for Farkle, his Girlfriend is in the ER. You selfish prick." I say, whether it was out loud or not, I don't know and I don't care.

 **I know this was a short chapter, but from here I will be doing separate chapters for the characters stories. So who should I start with. Lucas, Farkle, or Maya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maya's POV**

I sit in my bedroom, going through my phone. Reading every text sent and received between me and Josh. I think back to that night. Damn, how did it end like this.

 **Spring Break**

"Maya, we should not be doing this." Josh said to me, we were both drunk beyond belief. I smelled the alcohol on his breath and kissed him again, he grabbed my back and carried me to the couch. He laid down and I crawled on top of him. I started to unbutton his shirt and he just ended up ripping it off, I peeled mine off and we started making out again. I played with his belt and pulled it off. He then took off my shorts, then I smiled at him and started to trail my mouth down his body.

 **Present Day**

After that it was a blur, all I remember is that it felt so good. It was amazing. Nothing better. I want it again, but, we can't. I can't believe it ended like this. I then get up and walk out of my room and through the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart." ,My mom says to me as she tried to pay the bills. I ignore her and leave the apartment.

Hours later I'm sitting in the hospital, I can't do this. I need to tell him. But I don't as I walk into the doctors office and ask him to abort me.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Riley's POV**

I skip down the hallway, placing invitations to a party into peoples lockers. My parents won't let me at home, that's why I asked Missy Bradford to help me. So we are having it at her place. Then I stop dead cold, I hear them. Maya and Lucas talking.

I stay at a safe distance so they don't see me, I listen to them.

"I can't just tell them." Maya says.

"At least you didn't abort, just talk to him." Lucas says to her, I gasp. She can't be, she's pregnant but with who. That's when she makes the call.

"Hi Josh, we need to talk." She says into the phone, I gasp again. No way. I walk away, she's pregnant with my uncle's kid. That slut.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

I sit in math class, tapping my pencil against my leg. I can't stop starring at him, why is he so perfect. Farkle sits down next to me and distracts me from Brandon.

"Hey." Farkle says, I smile.

"Hi." I say back.

"Smakle's out of the hospital." He says, that's good.

"So she's fine?" I asked, I should not have done that.

"No, she will never walk again, she's paralyzed." He said, tears trickling out of his eyes. I sigh, so everyone in our clique is having it bad, except Riley. I grow mad, and snap my pencil in two with one hand. That bitch, having parties when we are in distress. I hate her.

* * *

 **Farkle's POV**

I walk down the hallway of school wishing Smakle was here to talk to. Fucking therapy. I see Riley putting envelopes into lockers.

"How can you party at a time like this?" I ask her, she ignores me and keeps slipping in papers. Why is she being such a bitch?


	6. Author's note

**Well well well it has been a while. I just wanna start off with an apology of sorts for not being active on this story. I'm sorry, it's time to commit.**

 **But we're changing a couple things up. Nothing major, just the time it takes place. It'll now be Sophomore year, not Freshman. That's literally the only change. In fact it really doesn't much except for this way the gang can now drive. : ) Which means more fun.**

 **Expect the next chapter to come in this following week, with that said. Farewell for now**


End file.
